


Compel Me Not

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Life as Elena knew it was about to change forever.





	Compel Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Compel Me Not  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Damon Salvatore/Elena Gilbert  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 267  
>  **Summary:** Life as Elena knew it was about to change forever.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5156485.html) Day 6 at nekid_spike

“Are you going to compel me?” The question slipped out of Elena’s mouth before she could stop it.

Damon raised his head and stared at her. “What?” 

Elena gave a nervous laugh as she repeated the question. “Are you going to compel me?” But before Damon could answer she continued, “Is it because you know I won’t enjoy it otherwise?”

His mouth fell open in shock. He had never once in all of his time walking the earth ever been accused of having to compel a woman just so she would enjoy having sex with him. “No.” Damon growled through clenched teeth. “That’s not the reason.” 

“Are you sure?” Her breasts heaved as she tried to stifle the laughter at the look on his face. “Because I don’t see any other reason for it. I know what you are. I’ve already invited you into my bedroom, I’m more than willing to have sex with you.” _How could she not be?_ “And I know that you want my blood and I’m okay with that.”

Damon blinked in confusion. _How could she be okay with...?_ “So this, what I am, what I want to do to you, and with you is okay?”

With almost obscene haste Elena nodded her head. From the moment she had met Damon she had wanted him she saw no reason to deny it now. “Yes.”

A slow, wicked grin curved his lips as he bent his head to run his tongue across her bare stomach. “If you’re sure...”

As her body surrendered to his demands she knew she would never be the same again.


End file.
